Home is Where the Hearth is
by DawningAurora
Summary: Kagome, Rin and a kotatsu. SessKagAU.
1. Chapter 1

**Subject Line:** _Daybreak Dreams _by DawningAurora [Seasons Challenge]

**Title:** Daybreak Dreams  
**Author:** DawningAurora  
**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Summer  
**Genre:** Romance, Action?, Adventure  
**AU/CU:** Alternate Universe  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **None I can think of.  
**Word Count:** 308  
**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a SessKag Poem.  
**Summary:** A stray attack caused a taiyoukai and a miko to enter into an honor-bound contract that ties them together. For better or worse.  
**Link: -**

**#***#**

Upon a night of a luminous moon, a fragile tale was spun.

There was a woman as cheerful and brilliant as the sun.

There was a demon, inspiring and terrifying, to all but one.

He was her sworn protector, an accidental deed done.

.

An act which drew regret but was quickly banished ,

By the effervescent woman-child who had vanished-

To hide behind the curtains of green and a staunch will,

To glare unyieldingly back at the youkai's rumbling trill.

.

"Leave me be," was both her command and plea.

A disdainful gaze wasted on a girl who cared not to see.

The stench of blood rent the air as a miko was lost to the day,

Thwarting a vicious attack that was sent a youkai's way.

.

All summer long, she had gingerly healed,

Under the keen eyed care and until all ills were repealed

A sidling child who helped hasten her to health,

Offering in abundance-laughter and flowers- her only wealth.

.

Perhaps all will be well, thought she one ebony night,

In contemplation of her now satisfactory plight.

She cared for this utterly rambunctious, mismatched pack,

And also perhaps their leader, the youkai who guarded her back.

**#***#**

I'm not very sure of what to make of it myself. I'm translating very ambiguous ideas into words.

As always, do let me know your thoughts, ideas and opinions on this piece.

- Aurora


	2. Home is Where the Hearth is

**Title:** Home is Where the Hearth is.  
**Author:** DwningAurora  
**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Winter  
**Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama  
**AU/CU:** Alternate Universe  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings: **Murder of plot and grammar, Character Assassination,Crack Pairing.  
**Word Count:** 1247  
**A/N:** This is a series of interconnected oneshots.  
**Summary:** Kagome and Rin. A Kotatsu. SessKag AU.**  
**

* * *

Kagome sank deeper into the pool, letting the lull of the water and Rin's chatter soothe her aches away.

"Shippo told me about the kotatsu that he shares with his kitsune friends at the school." Rin chirped. Kagome had to envy the energy of the girl. She could chatter constantly and cheerfully for days! It was a refreshing change from the reserved nature of Sesshomaru and surly acceptance of Jaken.

"-and when we were little we used to use a kotatsu to warm up during the winter months. Mama always had had some manjuu that we could share…" Her voice trailed off and she changed the subject and began talking about the beautiful flowers she had found that morning.

Kagome managed to sense the light catch to her tone. A faint undertone of wistfulness. Kagome decided to ask Sesshomaru if they could stop at an inn in a nearby village and have a kotatsu. Maybe he might even condescend to join them.

An image of his reaction when asked to cuddle with them fluttered through her mind_, Maybe not._

It would be worth it if she could do this for Rin though.

When they felt clean, Kagome sat at the bank of the spring and began to rigorously towel Rin's hair dry. It wouldn't do for Rin to catch a cold.

Ever since she joined Sesshomaru, she had made it her prerogative to lavish attention on Rin. The girl was a hardy soul and she thrived despite receiving very little in the way of attention. That was one of the things that made Kagome want to take her under her wing.

She also ensured that Rin got to eat her fill every chance they got. They slept together and so Kagome began to tell Rin stories until she fell asleep. It was a novel pleasure she hadn't indulged in since Souta was little.

Thus began Kagome's self assigned mission to take as much care of Rin as she could.

She had finished drying Rin's hair and helped her put on the kosode.

Jaken had already se the fir by the time they came back. The chill of the lake was warmed away by the fire. Kagome began to make a stew for the rest.

Kagome decided to wait until Rin was asleep before she made the request of Sesshomaru. It would be something to look forward to. She too missed her family and the cozy winter days spent cuddling under the futon.

The moon mid point in the sky when she woke again. She cast a look to the side to find Rin fast asleep. Jaken too slept beside Ah-Un. The only ones awake were Sesshomaru and herself.

She slowly slid out of the sleeping bag, Taking care to not jostle Rin too much. Thankfully she slept on, oblivious.

She walked towards the edge of the camp where Sesshomaru sat. A slit of amber watched her progress. She drew the shawl a little closer self consciously.

When she finally came to a stop beside him, she received a quirk of his bro in acknowledgement. Taking this as a cue to speak, she spoke quickly; knowing that Sesshomaru might reject the idea.

"I was wondering if might have a kotatsu at the next village we come across." A slight tilt to his head revealed his puzzlement.

Her gaze turned to Rin unconsciously. "She misses being able to act as a part of a family."

Incredulity crossed his features as a caustic "We are not a family," whipped around her.

Surprisingly enough she smiled, "I know. I also know that Rin needs some amount of human contact and experiences."

Silence met her ears. She turned back to him and said, "Do I take that as a yes?"

"Do what you will. This Sesshomaru does not care for your human indulgences." Caustic again.

Kagome's smile grew wider. On a whim, she brushed his knuckles with the tip of her fingers.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," flowed softly in her wake as she walked back to the sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru's gaze was caught for a moment longer than it should have on her hip length, loose and swaying hair.

*.*.*

It took another week before the snow began to fall in earnest. It forced them to find shelter within inns. The first chance she got, Kagome sent Rin and Jaken on an pointless errand.

She set everything in place well before they came back. She bustled all around the room- readying the charcoal briquettes, tugging on the futon, rearranging the placing of the manjuu.

She almost tripped over Sesshomaru once in her haste to see if they had returned. She was too caught up in the moment to even notice the purported Glare of Death.

"Are they here yet?" She asked Sesshomaru for what felt like (to him) the hundredth time.

He gave her a look that said she had the intelligence of a mold covered cheese. She pretended she didn't speak the language.

When she was about to ask him again she noticed his eyes sliding in the direction of the door.

"They're here!" she exclaimed and was again too caught up in the anticipation to notice that she now held Sesshomaru's hand.

As the sound of Jaken's grumpy monologue approached, she held his and all the tighter. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the thoughtless way she held his hand, he decided to get her attention directed towards him. He squeezed back. This jolted Kagome enough to realize she was holding his hand. She blushed a furious red and was about to stutter an apology when Rin's soft gasp reached her.

All thoughts of Sesshomaru were driven out of her mind when she saw Rin's dazzling smile. They had a bare moment before she threw her around the both of them, sending Kagome careening into Sesshomaru. It made it easier for Rin to hold them both though. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin's middle as Sesshomaru's hand reached over Kagome to rest on Rin's hair.

Mama was right after all. Home is where the heart(h) is.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. This is part of the Season's Challenge at Dokuga Contest at livejournal.

An enormous _Thank you!_ to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed. I couldn't have got this ship in water without you. ;P

* * *

The Shipper's special-

*.*.*

Both of Kagome's assumptions- that Sesshomaru would not join them and that he would look ridiculous in the setting- were proven wrong. With a little coaxing from the two of them Sesshomaru obliged, albeit grudgingly.

He folded his large form into the snug table and for a second Kagome had a jolt as his cold feet brushed against hers.

Instead of looking out of place, he added a sense of dignity to the gathering. A sense of safety and security.

Between Rin's cheer, Jaken's wealth of knowledge, Kagome's Manjuu buns and Sesshomaru's listening ear; the entire room had a family like atmosphere that she remembered from home.

* * *

Real End.

Do review if you liked it.. :)


End file.
